The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including variable resistance memory devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including variable resistance memory devices and logic devices.
Electronic devices have become increasingly smaller and lighter in accordance with the rapid development of the electronic industry and demands of users. Thus, an embedded semiconductor device in which memory devices and logic devices are integrated on a single chip has been proposed. Research has been conducted to simultaneously improve the operational performance of the memory devices and the operational performance of the logic devices in such an embedded semiconductor device.